The purpose of this project is to improve results of treatment by radiation therapy for adult patients with cancer. While the ideal treatment is clearly cancer prevention, the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group as a multi-institutional multi-modality group is capable of and has already made significant strides toward improved cancer treatment. Henry Ford Hospital is developing into a leading RTOG institution. Our contribution will continue to be multimodal in scope with all therapeutic specialties well represented and with an emphasis on radiation therapy. Recent events at Henry Ford Hospital such as the completion of the Department of Therapeutic Radiology with new equipment will strengthen our participation in the cooperative group.